User talk:Bill9929/Archive4
create Apologies Sorry, screwed up big on this my article. I've had a bit of... let's say trouble lately and haven't been on the site since I listed it. It's over now, and I'm not asking for a reprieve or anything, just apologizing. I of all people on this site (besides the mods) should have done a better job of following up on it. --King Starscream 22:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Apology accepted :). Bill9929 (talk) 22:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I've Been Keeping a Watchful Eye... on Link's talk page. I doubt that much drama, seeing as I managed to keep Blaine on a leash, would ensue. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I protected it so it wont be too much drama. The protection expires in an hour. Bill9929 (talk) 00:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I shall stay at my post commrade! *salute* *at ease* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: So much HINEY SCUFFS You think our little butthurt guy is a troll or just a retarded noob? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Both of the above. It's KOROMO! 02:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why was I banned Unkick me, whoever just kicked me i didnt use fucking zalgo text, i used different letters which are used in different languages, jesus people, you dont even know what zalgo text is if you thought that was zalgo text. The King of Waffles 01:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok Well thank you for letting me know,I know I am responsible for what "I" do, say, or post. I'm sorry for what my friend did and I'll talk to her at school. I know the rules but like I said,she doesn't even though I warned her. Once again very sorry. Ilovecreepypasta 19:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Hi, you banned me from chat......... awhile back. It listed it as a 30 minute ban, but know, several weeks later, I'm still banned. I'm failry sure you would be the person to ask about being unbanned, and it would be greatly apprecoated if I were indeed unbanned. Mourninglemon 17:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unbanned. William (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) alright i will come to you if i need help with anything on this site. thank you for your hosptality and any future information that you can give meKokuKami 17:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :That message is automated. William (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Hola, Bill I apologize for my screwed up behavior I've had last week, so, forget those bad moments, 'cause I'm back! Renewed! Can I join dat chat? HM96 ROCK SMASHER 00:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I have unkicked you from chat. William (talk) 01:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) FURRFOX Was he trolling on the chat or something? Or did you ban him because he seemed like a furry? eyes*--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 05:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Trolling. 05:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::He was trolling on chat with racist words, and offending people. I do NOT tolerate that stuff at all. William (talk) 05:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. For a second I thought it had to do with him appearing to be a furry (I mean with the avatar and all)... And I'm not saying I'm a furry or anything. eyes; hides my drawings of fan-made anthro/Sonic-styled characters Nope.--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 05:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Why was I kickbanned from chat? I have read trough the chat rules, and it doesn`t say anything about posting copied text. And I know that the text was pretty long, but I only break the rules if it is without spaces and such. So, why did I het banned? CreepyStoryTeller 18:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :You spammed up chat, we dont officialy have a rule about this, but we are going to have a rule about copying too much stuff. William (talk) 18:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bill!When i get banned i dont get a notification or message on my Talk so i dont even know why i got it or how long i am gonna be banned.So it is sorta challenging for me, But thanks though.Because i was kick banned at 1 AM and then at 2 PM i wasnt even unbanned and was shocked about how long the ban even was, But whatever.Thanks though!Dissappearence 21:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey, William, how do I add my Creepypasta to the Article Listing/C? Help! HM96 ROCK SMASHER 21:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Please see User_blog:Sloshedtrain/How to Put Links in the Article Listing. William (talk) 21:41, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey William, thanks for that good information. Man, you're the best! HM96 ROCK SMASHER 21:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for unbanning me. Daniel942 12:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ITS ME, FURRFOX IM NOT RACEIST IF IM BLACK I CAN USE THE "N" WORD ALL I WANT. you should have warned me not to say it again. I DIDNT READ THE RULES. i shouled have been more carefull. I'm sorry homes. please, in any way you can, unkick me from chat. this is my thired appoligy so far. im sorry, im sorry. IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Not with that kind of typing. William (talk) 20:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The rules apply to everyone regardless of race, color, sexual preference, or religion. So, no. You can't. ClericofMadness 22:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) An explanation You want to apologize, huh? You wanna know something? Too bad. I've known you long enough. At first, I liked you. I thought you were a great guy, and a good friend. As the months passed, I started to see you for who you truly were, as a rude, overprotective, sexist, whining jerk you really are. This whole relationship with you has come to a head, and it's time to end it. And the way you talk about "fighting trolls" and "hating ED"? You were a former veteran troll yourself, and YOU were responsible for leading all of our current trolls into this wiki. If you didn't make such an unnecessary fuss about this whole ordeal, this wiki wouldn't have gotten it's terrible reputation like it does today, and you constantly start pointless drama. But the thing that bothers me most about you is your sexism. The way you constantly make rape jokes about innocent girls. The way you harass a few female users on here, and the way you stalk me and call me "hot". I am not a sex slave, I am a human being. I refuse to tolerate your behavior towards me and everyone else on this wiki. TL;DR: I'm done with you. I have better things to do with my life than trust a sexist, hoarding, obsessed, hypocritical and uncaring jerk like you. -- 22:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I dont recall harassing female users here, and if i did, i am truly sorry for doing that. William (talk) 22:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) hi How do you become an administrator on creepypasta wiki? NoahZilla 01:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :You have to contribute to this wiki alot, and you have to show that you are capable for admin rights. It took me a few months for me to get admin rights. William (talk) 01:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am sorry for the way i have been acting recently, But i came upon a block, I think this was a mistake but i am not blocked anymore. Because, I got the message i was IP blocked, But the thing is it was NOT my account.So i possibly think my Brother did it and screwed me over. But, I am still very sorry for my behavior. Oh and, BTW i am Anonymousgamer1 on Skype.Just to let you know, Thanks Bill!Dissappearence 01:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :If that blocked user was not you, then all i need is an autoblock ID number, and i can lift the autoblock. William (talk) 10:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay :D. Thank you, Would i have to find that or would you? :::You would have to find that, when you get a block notice, you should see a block ID number, that is how i can identify an autoblock. William (talk) 22:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Kickban with no fair reason Right, I got kickbanned from the chat by quoting something of an Youtube vid? Ok right, but WTF? Could you give me an unban pl0x? Mewfan14 20:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter. You used a forbidden word. Don't start shit. 20:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) PLZ HELP ME i got banned by weirdo but i dont know why and he doesnt answers me unkick me plz! JEFF THE KILLER SAYS: GO TO SLEEP 22:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :k. William (talk) 22:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat BAD BILL. Auntie Oblit recommends you get a new browser or something cuz you're banned from chat now. >.> One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 16:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) o-O lol, thanks I guess.. I dunno why I really made this particular name.. wanted something catchy while still having some form of "Billy" in it - Billibot just sprang into my head and stuck Billibot 20:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Why was I kickbanned? Blaine Earhart 02:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) sorry bill i am sorry about what i have done and how long is my ban ._. Dick mc slick 02:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 CONGRATZ!!!1 U HAZ 1337 EDITZ!!!1 i'm sad that some guy on the world war 2 wiki made me change my sig :( 01:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "See if you can, search if you dare" 13:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bill, can you please explain me why my post was taken as spam?"See if you can, search if you dare" 13:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) My bad, my bad. Hey, sorry, it's not that I have an issue with the rules. My computer was being slow and wouldn't let me see my talk page when the rules were posted. I honestly did not see them until after I was blocked. I'm experienced with writing, but Im a bit new at messing with websites like this. I intend to be more careful in the future. Whatjusthappened? 02:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you have a lot of edits. Wow, you have a lot of edits. Sorry for the trouble i caused in November Hey Bill, you probably remember me from a few months back when i cussed you out and said all these rude things about you. i came on again after all this time to say sorry, i realize i was wrong to say those things about you. i dont even really know you that well, your probably a cool guy to hang out with. anyway, hope you can accept my apology. Vergil117 14:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I do accept your apology. William (talk) 18:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC)